More Love Is Needed In This World
by Monster In The Dark
Summary: Harry and Draco after the war. Ron and Hermione are in love and excluding Harry and Draco is a changed man, yet no one has noticed because he is avoided like the plague. No slash, just G rated romance.  Not J.K Rowling or earning money from this


It was a rare day. The sun was shining brightly, the lake was a deep blue-green and the grass looked soft as velvet. Old and weary teenagers were scattered outside, some reading peacefully while others joked. Harry gazed off into the distance lazily, his back leaning against the oak tree, his heavy schoolbag closed beside him. He enjoyed the peace and quiet but he also got sick of his solitude. Ron and Hermione at the base of another tree with its leaves swaying in the gentle air were locked in a fierce embrace of passion; heavy books were scattered around. Ignoring his envy and pangs for friendship Harry closed his eyes, hoping to get a short nap before Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Draco sat quietly in the shade cast from the walls of Hogwarts. Hidden in the ferns and shrub-like trees surrounding the castle walls, Draco felt secure. His back resting against stone, while he could look through all the gaps in the bushes to spy people coming. Not that anyone would come to find him anymore. No he thought sadly. Not anymore. The Great War, fought between Harry and the Dark Lord, had divided him. He could not fight for either side. Draco, now 17, was the sole owner of the Malfoy Manor and its fortune. Not that he cared. He had no prospects. Draco Malfoy; raised by Death Eaters. He was only here to gain his N.E.W. T qualifications; so he wasn't completely worthless. Repeating the grade you were in during Voldemort's year, as it was called, was compulsory anyway.

Newts were hard of course, but this year it was hard for everyone. Some students went to other magical institutions. Most teachers stayed on, with McGonagall as headmistress. Everyone was recovering. Neville still had nightmares. Luna was still skeletally thin and easily exhausted. Seamus was different. He doesn't hide his relationship with Dean. Dean has slight paranoia and can't stand anywhere crowded or noisy. Ron still mourned Fred, stealing away to empty classrooms and broom cupboards when family was discussed. Ginny became introverted, not talking for days on end. Hermione worried constantly, until Madam Pomfrey gave her a stress potion to take each morning.

Most of it was forgotten that day. It was a welcome break from studying. Draco relaxed more against the wall, soaking up the suns warmth. He listened idly to snatches of gossip and watched Harry as he looked over at Ron and Hermione, longing to be with them. Draco could read Harry like a book now, mostly because his expressions so often matched Draco's feelings. No one cared about Draco's feelings; he hadn't spoken to anyone in weeks. Holidays were no different, Christmas break was soon. But he didn't want to return home to an empty manor, with only house elves to speak to.

The bell rang, but Draco stayed there, watching people shuffle off to class. They mournfully dragged themselves out of the sun and back into the cold castle. Harry stayed back too, wanting to enjoy the light breeze and the warmth caressing his body for just a minute longer. Draco didn't notice though and he rose, stretching his limbs and sliding out from his hidden spot. As he headed back to the castle he came face to face with Harry.

"Watch it!" Harry said sleepily as someone almost barged into him. Looking up he saw it was Malfoy. "Where did you come from?" Harry's eyes took in there surroundings, noticing the slightly swaying bushes.

"From no where Potter." Draco replied, though Harry noticed it was without the usual venom.

Defence Against the Dark Arts passed slowly, with Professor Fishbrook insisting they write note after note on each new counter curse they learnt. The lesson passed drearily. Not much was spoken throughout the hour and a half of note taking and Malfoy found himself lapsing in and out of attentiveness.

_"Sir Draco is you sure you aren't hungry? You've only eaten a few mouthfuls sir. Was your food not enjoyable sir? Would you like Bobbitt to cook you something else sir?" Squeaked a rather nervous house elf. _

_"No Bobbitt, your food was fine, I'm not hungry. How many house elves are left here now?" Draco really didn't feel well. _

_"Only five now sir. You dismissed five last week Master Malfoy." Bobbitt quivered. _

_"Please Bobbitt; just call me sir, not Master Malfoy. Never Master Malfoy…" Draco muttered. Perhaps he needed another fire whisky._

_"My apologies sir I will not do it again sir." _

_"Thankyou Bobbitt. Now here's my suggestion. The food from tonight's meal, how much is left over?"_

_"Enough to last you a week sir."_

_"Good, I want you to take tonight's meal with you down to your living area and share it with the others. You can have a feast." Maybe finally, with these small acts he could reverse the damage his parents had done. _

_"S-s-sir that is most generous of you, I cannot thankyou enough sir. But what's the occasion sir?" Stammered the elf. _

_"My parents are now officially sentenced to life in prison. As are many other supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named are. They shall never walk a step outside of Azkaban." Draco smiled at the obviously curious elf._

_"Forgive me for asking sir, but weren't you a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" He barely whispered the end, afraid once more._

_"No!" Draco spat venomously. "I fought for no side! Now go, take the food and enjoy." Draco barely noticed as the elf scuttled away._

_He put his head on the armrest of his couch, curling up in a ball. He never expected to be back in his Father's mansion, alone on his birthday._

Draco didn't notice until he felt the hot moisture on his cheeks that he was crying, actually crying at the memory from barely half a year ago. He forgot he was in class until he heard the snickers and open laughter around him. He spilled out into the corridor, walking briskly until he was around a corner then suddenly bursting into a sprint. Running out pass the doors and through the small trees he found his hiding place from earlier in the day.

He wasn't wanted anywhere. His parents hated him, he couldn't be trusted by the light side and to the dark side he was nothing more then a traitor. To the entire wizarding world he was below scum. His former friends were either dead or had abandoned him; they didn't want to tarnish their names by associating with him. What was the point of him living if it wasn't really a life? Was he to pay for his mistakes and his parents' mistakes as well for the rest of his life? Why should he live like this, everyone makes mistakes. He broke down crying again, his thoughts turning incoherent.

Harry was struggling to make sense of it all. Did Draco really just leave the classroom crying? He didn't get why people around him were laughing at this, hadn't the war affected them all at one point? He too left the room, informing the professor he felt ill and needed a rest in his dorm. Harry walked outside the castle, hoping to find Draco where he had hidden yesterday. Only the small shrubby trees muffled the sound of Draco's sobbing. Harry went and sat next to him.

"Come to gloat Potter?" Whispered Draco. "Go ahead, might as well take a picture too."

"I don't know why they laughed, it's like they've forgotten the war already. Forgotten how much they suffered."

"You're not here to laugh at me then?" Draco looked up incredulously, his face tear stained.

"I saw you, before school started, at a muggle cemetery. Putting flowers on the graves of those killed by Voldemort and his Death eaters. You can't still be one of them if you're paying your respects to muggles." Harry reached out hesitantly and out his arm around Draco's back, pulling him closer.

Draco leaned into Harry's shoulder, savouring the contact.

They stayed like that for a while, quietly captive in their own thoughts, until the bell rang for end of lessons and Draco pulled away.

"Your friends will be looking for you Harry; they wouldn't want to see you with me."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Ron and Hermione don't notice anything except each other. When I die they won't realise until they open my door five months later and see my maggot ridden corpse getting eaten by cats."

"I heard they start with the face." Draco smiles and Harry, for the first time that year laughs.

"I'll remember that Draco. We should head off though. I've got about 4 hours worth of study to do."

Harry stood up and pulled Draco up with his hand.

"Oh yay more study. Thanks for reminding me Harry." Draco glared playfully. But Harry only laughed it off.

"You should smile more often Draco, you don't realise how good it makes you look." Harry tried to walk off shyly, but not before Draco pulled him into a hug.

"See you around, Maggot boy." Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

During the night the bleak weather had descended once more and rain pounded the castle from just after midnight. Draco and Harry had both counted the hours of rain from their individual dorms. Breakfast was a subdued affair for Harry, punctuated with yawns and sighs. As the owls flew through the Great Hall looking wet and irritable Harry had to keep himself from falling asleep. He glanced up from the table and was surprised to see a handsome black owl in front of him, looking proud and striking. He also had a scroll of parchment tied to one of his legs. Harry took it and unrolled it to see a macabre sketch. His body was lying on the floor; his skin was mottled blue gray and starting to peel off in large pieces. Maggots were crawling all over him and chunks of his face were torn off. A very chubby cat was sitting on his chest. Harry laughed and flicked it over.

Meet me at the room of requirement tonight at 8?

Password is fat cat.

~Draco~

Harry smiled and glanced across the hall. Draco was watching him and smiled back when he saw Harry grinning. Harry grabbed a napkin and wrote a reply.

Love the drawing…

And the way you're smiling right now.

See you tonight

~Harry~

The day passed slowly for Harry. His lessons consisted of lectures and very little practical. His mind constantly drifted from the topic at hand and came to rest on Draco. This wasn't much of a surprise for him; he gave up on girls after Ginny. Guys he found were much less drama, much less emotional and they hardly ever gossiped like girls. Ginny was all drama, ruled by her emotions and her sustenance **was** gossip. He didn't know how anyone could put up with her. Draco seemed a changed man these days. He didn't treat people badly anymore, he hardly was around and when he was he didn't immediately make his presence known with snide comments and ignorant remarks. He preferred not to be noticed.

Draco was also struggling to pay attention in his lessons. He was drawing more and more in his notebook and thinking of tonight. Even though Harry had already replied with a yes he still couldn't trust him. Actions were always louder then words. He had learnt that over the years.

_"Draco darling, fetch me a cup of water, my throat is dry." Narcissa spoke in her high voice._

_"Yes Mum, any special glass?" Said a 12 year old Draco._

_"Just use the pale blue ones for now." _

_Draco returned carrying the glass, careful not to spill even a drop on the pristine white carpet. _

_"Thankyou Draco, Your mother loves you." Narcissa said it slowly, as she was gazing in the mirror examining herself._

_"Um, Mum, next month on the 18th, I've got my first quidditch match, do you want to come watch?" Draco said staring at his shoes._

_"Draco how many times do I have to remind you to speak properly, not this schoolyard talk? I __**am**__ your superior and you will address me correctly." The blonde witch still hadn't taken her eyes from the mirror._

_"Sorry Mother. I am inquiring as to whether you shall want to attend my first quidditch match next month on the 18th?" Draco looked directly at his mother, who was sipping from her cup and smoothing her grand dress over her flat stomach. _

_"Much better Draco, I think you will mature into a young man very nicely. As for the next month I won't be attending as I have another singing lesson on that date. Your father shall be attending your first match, as he already has an appointment with the headmaster." She shoved the glass at him. "Here take this on your way out." _

_"Yes Mother." Draco shuffled to the door with the glass._

_"And Draco," Narcissa looked at her son for the first time that evening. "Try not to lose the game, those broomsticks cost your father a lot of money."_

That evening Draco waited in the room of requirement for Harry since 6pm. When Draco swung the door he opened it to a rectangular room of white. He spent the time waiting for Harry by creating his dream room. Harry cautiously opened the door to see Draco in fits of laughter, dressed in elegant red robes, a white curly wig and expensive looking rings on each of his fingers. The room itself didn't look as elegant. It had a simple white cupboard, a hammock and frame, a few beanbags, a desk and a bookcase packed with leather skinned books.

"What are you wearing?" Harry burst into laughter.

"I asked the room to provide robes fit for a king and this is what I was provided."

"You look like a giant red cherry."

"Thanks do you like my room?"

"This is your room? Draco, you don't sleep here do you?"

"Sometimes, though every time I open the door it always goes back to a white rectangular room and I spend hours redecorating it."

"Must be some sort of stuff up from the fire. That looks comfortable. I wish I had a hammock like that." Harry smiled when a hammock appeared next to him. After a short silence Draco started talking.

"How were your lessons today?" He asked Harry.

"Well I wasn't really paying attention to be honest."

"Me neither. I was wondering whether you were going to show up tonight."

"Why wouldn't I Draco?"

"Well apart from me being an absolutely nasty git to you for 7 years, almost killing Ron and Katie and becoming a death eater, there really is no reason for you to hate me." Draco had stopped relaxing in his hammock and sat up as he was speaking.

"Well yeah Draco, I have to admit that I didn't like you at all for those 7 years, but now, now it's different. No one seems to have learnt anything. It's straight back to the old prejudices, except this time people are treating those they don't like even more cruelly. When everyone started laughing at you the other day I was so tempted to remind each and every one of them of times when they had broke down in public." Harry was still lying down in his hammock staring up at Draco.

"Well not everyone expects the cold blooded Malfoy to start crying for no obvious reason." Draco laughed bitterly.

"Draco, are you going to change out of your red robes? Or are you just going to sit there looking like a giant cherry with spot of cream." Harry smirked.

"Quit drooling Harry. Give me a minute then." And a small changing room appeared in the corner and when Malfoy returned he was wearing his usual Slytherin robes.

"I hope you don't ever wear those cherry robes again, that has got to be the funniest thing I've seen and I've seen two giraffes mating." Draco almost fell out of the hammock laughing at Harry's words.

"Harry what the hell is a giraffe and why would anyone want to see it mating!"

"It's a tall, thin animal, with yellow skin that has brown patches. It eats leaves from the top of really high trees and it has long thin legs and an even longer neck. Oh and a little tail."

Draco couldn't help but burst into laughter and fall onto the floor, almost shedding tears from his uncontrolled hysteria.

"Harry that has got to be the most messed up creature to have ever existed." Draco managed to say when he composed himself.

"Wait, I'll draw it for you." Harry and Draco spent the next few hours with Harry drawing pictures of most muggle animals that Draco wasn't familiar with.

Draco struggled to wake up the next morning. Harry had walked him to the Slytherin common rooms under cover of his invisibility cloak at 4am. He didn't get much sleep though, only 20 minutes before he had to get up and study. Harry on the other hand wasn't so disciplined and missed breakfast. History of Magic and Charms passed drearily, the cold air seeping throughout the castle and freezing everybody in its path. Most people spent class discreetly trying to keep themselves warm with charms and spells, or trying to set things on fire without the teachers noticing. Lunch was a subdued affair for Harry and Draco as they failed to stay awake. Their final lessons passed like all the rest had, except with a few more detentions for people starting fires. Harry was shivering on his way from potions class when Draco caught up with him.

"It'll be warmer in the hammocks if you want to meet up at 7?" Draco spoke while staring at his feet. Looking up he caught Harry's grin, and spent an extra few seconds trying to process his words.

"Sure thing, I will draw you the most ridiculous and useless animal of all time. See you then." Harry glanced up and saw Draco watching him with a shy smile before he turned off into the Slytherin common room. Draco went straight to his dorm, this year he only shared it with two other boys. The rest were dead or in jail. He spent the next half hour casting glamour charms to hide his scars and his dark mark, just in case.

Once again Draco was already there when Harry opened the door to the Room of Requirement. Harry paused in the doorway for a minute, watching Draco read a book quietly.

"Aren't you cold?" Harry's voice startled Draco, almost making him fall out of the hammock a 2nd time.

"It's warmer in the hammock." Draco replied though his lips were turning blue.

"Now that's a lie." Harry turned his back to Draco and spun round to show him holding 2 glass bottles in each hand filled with a blue flame. "Something Hermione taught me." He replied to Draco's curious look.

He put the four bottles around the hammocks and hopped in next to Draco.

"So what is it?" Draco asked.

"What's what?"

"The most useless animal of all time?"

"Oh that, it's also absolutely ridiculous."

"Are you going to draw it?"

"Already have, Draco take a look." As Draco took the paper he burst into laughter and this time he actually did fall out of the hammock bringing Harry with him.

"What is that!" Draco squealed.

"That is what muggles call a poodle." Harry lay on his side as Draco burst into laughter once again. He watched as Draco's face changed from a smooth mask to the face of pure elation. His pale eyebrows rose up his forehead, his eyes were closed and every laugh line was creased, and his mouth was spread into a wide grin. Harry was still focused on the red rose colour of Draco's lips when he noticed that Draco had stopped laughing and was looking back at him. His breath caught and he tried to look away embarrassed. Draco reached out slowly, his pale hand delicately wrapping around Harry's cheek till he could pull Harry's face down. Draco raised his head and caught Harry's lips with his.

The next morning was a dull scramble for clothes as Harry woke up in his dormitory, unable to remember anything after falling asleep in the room of requirement next to Draco.

"Oi Harry quiet making so much noise! I'm trying to sleep!" Seamus murmured from Dean's side.

"But we've got class!" Harry frantically tried to find his shoes.

"It's Saturday you dickhead, shut up and let us rest." Seamus snuggled closer into Dean.

"Or at least drag Ron into the common room and let me and Seamus have some more bed time." Dean winked at Harry as Ron grumbled and stumbled out of the room, his ears red.

Harry smirked and followed Ron out the door. After breakfast Harry wandered off to the Room of requirement and remembered the night before. The salty taste of Draco's mouth, the smooth skin on his chest and the heat from his body as he pressed against Harry. Dreamily Harry swayed in the hammock. He awoke to the sound of Draco's voice. "Harry, Harry, wake up!"

"Draco." Harry sat bolt up right. Draco's voice was higher then usual, his skin redder and his hair was messy. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wanted my side of the hammock." Draco snuggled in next to Harry.

"Yeah right Draco, give me more credit then that."

"Last night I walked you back to the Gryffindor common room. You were so sleepy it was cute." Draco curled his hand up Harry's shirt, wrapping his arm around him.

"I didn't bother with the cloak. I kissed you goodnight in front of the fat lady and then you stumbled through the portrait hole. She is such a sweet lady. Told me that she was going to pretend she didn't see you and me at 3am. So I strutted off, well at least until I was caught by Professor Slughorn."

"Oh shit, are you in trouble?"

"Well I suppose I got off lightly, no detentions or points deducted."

"Mmm that's good; I wouldn't want you in trouble because of me."

"But Professor told me that queers weren't apart of the Slytherin tradition and that I was even more of a disgrace. So I packed my bags and went to McGonagall's."

"You're not leaving school are you Draco?" Harry looked into Draco's pale blue eyes and was starting to plead with him when Draco cut him off.

"After much discussion McGonagall stated that I had been unfairly treated by Slughorn and that I won't be pressured into going back to Slytherin house. So it was decided that I shall be living in a secret mini dormitory behind a portrait up the same staircase as the divination room in the North Tower. The professor said the mini dormitory has been there for students who don't fit in with their house mates to take refuge in." Draco smiled.

"Wow Draco! You're living in the north tower! That's awesome!" Harry was almost yelling, causing to Draco to lay his hand over Harry's mouth to save his ears.

"There's only one thing that's stopping me from living there." Harry widened his eyes and was about to speak but Draco kept talking. "McGonagall said that she was not particularly happy on me staying there alone and asked if I could perhaps have a friend live there as well. So Harry what do you think?"

"Yes, yes, yes! That would be great." Harry beamed.

"You just have to speak to McGonagall yourself because no doubt she would believe I was trying to corrupt you."

"Can I talk to her now? Have you moved your stuff in?"

"Yes and yes. Come on let's go and talk to her. I don't think we should mention 'us' though."

"But she'll notice eventually."

"That's true."

As they neared the headmistresses office Harry hesitated slightly and stopped before they gave the gargoyle the password.

"Harry, what's the matter? Don't you want to anymore?" Draco spoke, trying to keep his voice from trembling.

"Of course I want to go up. But we can't go up there trying to pretend we're only just friends when you won't let go of my hand." Harry chuckled.

Draco smiled relieved and playfully smacked Harry on the back of the head and told him not to do that again. Harry only laughed.

As they entered the Headmistresses room they stood like two awkward children having been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. McGonagall surveyed the two curiously.

"Take a seat boys. Now I presume this is about this is about the dormitory?"

"Yes professor, I would like to move in with Draco." Harry spoke.

"Are you sure Harry? It means you won't belong to Gryffindor or any of its teams such as quidditch."

"Yeah professor, I'm sure. I wasn't going to do quidditch this year because I need to focus on my schoolwork."

"Well then I see no problem with it as long as you behave responsibly as I'm sure you do in your own common rooms. Now I'd like to mention that not many people know of this extra dormitory. The staff will soon be advised of it so you won't get in trouble for using the North tower staircase after hours and house elves will also be informed so they can clean it. However I'd like you to refrain from telling your classmates of it." The headmistress looked down at both boys seriously.

"Yes Headmistress." Both Harry and Draco muttered.

"Now your password is 'courage' and the portrait of the centaur will recognise both of you as prefects; you will both be informed of a changed password."

"Yes Professor." The two young men said while getting up to leave.

As they neared the door McGonagall spoke once again.

"And boys, you don't have to worry about hiding your relationship, I certainly don't have a problem with two people holding your hands. After all the world can do with some more love in it."

Draco blushed as Harry grinned shyly. As they left the room Harry couldn't help but notice a twinkle in her eyes just like Dumbledore's.


End file.
